We're Literally Breaking Apart
by Whevy
Summary: After weeks of arguments and fighting, Rita and Lynn Sr. decide to do something nobody had ever expected. Who would've thought this perfect couple would get a divorce? Their kids on the other hand, have never even used this d word in their life. And had also never expected their family to break in 2, just as easily as a toothpick. Even though not too intense, rated T just in case
1. The News

**Hey guys, it's Whevy. You may know me from my other work, "How Can I Understand You?". While I am definitely still putting most of my time into that story, I had this idea in my head for a while, and finally broke. I really think this is an interesting concept, so I figured why not go for it? This story will probably be updated way less because I have another piece to commit to, I just want to see how this one goes. I also partly want to do it now because it'd probably be easy for others to come up with, and I at least want this story to look somewhat original. But if it doesn't do as well, whatever, I can stop writing it. This is more of an experiment.**

 **That out of the way, I love the classic suburban family cast of the Loud House. I wanted a way to put a realistic spin on that, and that's why I came to a divorce. I myself, have had to deal with a divorce between my parents when I was about 4 or 5. So at least I can handle this topic in the right way. I came up with the idea to do this with the Louds because, being the huge family they are, I think it would be interesting to see what this divorce would look like. It's also a hard thing for a kid to go through, and I feel it's a necessary thing for their future mentality. Having such a wide cast of siblings going through this is full of so many possibilities, and feels. So whether you do or not, I hope you enjoy the story.**

A blank, cold evening spread across Royal Woods, Michigan. It was around September, school had sprung back into the lives of many grieving kids. And for these kids, September was kind of the start of a new year, even if January was a ways off. That meant new looks, personalities, interests, and problems. New teachers, harder tests, more friends, and lots of growing. One step out of many, that you want to make the most out of every time. This concept was no exception for Michigan's infamous Loud family, whose lives were always somewhat interesting.

If and when these things got interesting, the only son in the family, Lincoln, was usually involved. Being the thin string that tied this family together, he was used to these new shenanigans or problems. That is, tiny problems that would end with a heartfelt speech and never mentioned again. And this was a great thing in Lincoln's opinion. He knew people who had been through terrible events, people who had that thought eating at them from the insides their whole lives, no matter how much they tried to forget about it. Lincoln on the other hand, had a perfect and simple life. Of course, the boy knew life gets more complicated as you age, but he never grasped that these complications come out of nowhere, and when you least expect it.

* * *

Another day, another problem. Lincoln was more than fond of this statement Lori had come up with, and would occasionally spit when something was going on. And that sentence definitely applied to this year's 7th of September. But this time, none of the kids were quarreling or anything. Honestly, everyone seemed relatively chill, all except for Lori that is. Lynn was sitting on the floor, rolling a ball to Lily, who would lazily push it back with a giggle, and Leni, who was sitting next to them, was happily watching the two play as she sowed some pink and red fabric together by hand. Luna was buzzing a repetitive tune on her saxophone, always getting the last notes wrong and would annoyingly starting over. Luan was next to her watching the television, and laughed every time Luna screwed up and cursed under her breath. Lana and Lola were coloring together, Lola using bright, soft colors, and Lana using dirty, harsh ones. Lincoln was sitting between Luan and Lori on the couch, reading some new comic. And lastly, Lucy and Lisa were up in their rooms, as usual.

The oldest in the room, Lori, was on her phone, no surprise there. But instead of flirting with her lover or planning mall trips with her gal pals, she was trying to get ahold of her parents, who had been seemingly absent all day. Nobody knew where they were or why they weren't there, but they did know that the house would break into all out chaos if they didn't get home soon. Lori had plans this night, and was frantic trying to ask her mom to look over everyone else. Luna and Leni had been deemed not responsible enough to watch over their siblings, leaving Lori the only one that could do this. She would throw a tantrum when nobody got home in time, everyone knew that. But Lori was the least of their concerns right now.

Lori, after an hour of waiting for her call, threw her head back onto the couch she was sitting on. "Another day, another problem." She grudgingly muttered, and looked at her phone for the thousandth time. Luan, who was sitting next to her, turned her attention off the T.V. and right to Lori. "Aw, cheer up Lori. Now you get to watch over us beautiful angels all night, and possibly the whole week!" She said and grinned. Luna pulled her lips off her slick instrument. "Luan, leave Lori alone." She shot at her sister, obviously annoyed with her saxophone skills. Luan shrugged. "C'mon, if mom and dad are gone all night and don't even answer a million calls their kid bugs them with, doesn't that raise some red flags?" She asked, and zoned back out onto the T.V. screen.

Lynn caught the ball Lily rolled to her and threw it up into the air. "I bet you guys they had enough of Luan's comedy and just decided to just ditch us all." She said as she caught the plastic sphere. Everyone else laughed at Lynn's sarcastic remark, aside from Luan herself, who chuckled and lightly smiled at Lynn, as if to say, "Alright, I get it." Lynn rolled the ball at Lily. "No, but seriously, I bet you all big money it was a car crash." She said. Lana perked up from her coloring page. "Naw, they probably want to scare us, for Halloween!" She added. "But it's the 7th." Lincoln joined the conversation. "They bought us something really sick and are holding off to show us." He romanticized. Lola rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming Lincoln." She spat. "You probably think it'd be some stupid action figure anyways." Lincoln stopped, and thought on that. "It could be." He said and shrugged.

Lori raised her head off the couch. "They probably had to work extra hours because the bills went up." She stated, ridding everyone else of their excitement. She noticed Lucy had come downstairs as the girl sat next to Luan. "Hey Lucy." Lincoln greeted her. Lucy turned to him. "Hi." She said, barely audible outside of the couch. Lincoln smiled as a sign of acceptance and turned back to his comic. "Did the spirits tell you anything interesting upstairs?" He asked. Lucy's mood lightened.

"Very interesting." She answered and laid back. "They said something very sad will happen to us." Lynn paused, made a face, and looked up at Lucy. "What will?" She asked.

Lucy shrugged. Lynn rolled her eyes and turned back to Lily. "They were probably talking about THIS." Lori groaned. "Bobby will NEVER forgive me!" She sniffled. "Relax Lori. That guy is literally head over heels for you." Luna said, and started back up on her tunes. Lori frowned and looked back at her phone, which she had forgotten about the past few minutes. The tiny screen popped up and read "1 New Notification: Message from Mom." Lori's face lit up. She threw her unoccupied fist up into the air. "She got back to me!" She cheered. Everyone looked at her. "Well, read it." Leni said. Lori nodded and tapped at her phone for a second. "Ok, here it is; Hi sweetie, sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. You guys are all alone? Your dad was supposed to be at the house. Did you have to miss your date?"

Lori stopped, and reread the message a couple times. "Well, no surprise toys." Lincoln sighed. "But maybe still a prank! They do this all the time in movies, right?" Lana said, as Lola rolled her eyes again. Lori started texting back. Everyone quieted down as Lori read her texting off. "We. Are. Fine... No. I. Didn't. Miss. My. Date. But. I. Will. If. Nobody. Gets. Here. Soon... When. Are. You. Going. To. Get. Here." She listed off, and then sent the message. Lynn perked up. "Who bets mom won't make it here in time?" Everyone except Lori quickly raised their hands. Lori shot them a look and looked back at her phone. "My date was at 5. Mom says she won't be here until… 6. God dang it!" She said breaking down again, and started texting Bobby the bad news. "Watch your mouth!" Lana joked. Lola slapped her hat down onto her eyes.

An hour of conversations and giving Lori a hard time later, Rita finally pushed the keys into the front door and swung it open. She looked into the living room, which was full of anxious and hungry kids. "What did I miss?" She asked and closed the door. "Lori missed her date." Lucy groaned, who had been watching a drama program with Luan. "Yeah, and she was crying for like, half an hour." Leni added. Rita walked over to the couch "I'm sorry honey." She said and sat next to a sulking Lori. "Your dad was supposed to be here today, but I guess he had to work extra today." She reasoned. Lori sniffed, refusing to talk. Rita sighed. "What about I buy you and Bobby dinner tomorrow?" She asked in an attempt to patch things up. Lori pondered this, then smiled, nodded, and texted Bobby the newfound date, as if she was expecting that answer.

A moment later, none other than Lynn Sr. had opened the door and walked inside, wearing his usual attire. "Daddy!" Lola squealed as she hopped off the ground and ran towards him. He bent down to her length, and she held a paper up to his face. "Do ya like it? I spent all day on it!" She said proudly. It was a coloring page, with the picture of 3 fairies flying around some flowers on a field. Lola had colored almost everything different shades of pink. The crayon marks would usually dart out of the lines, but it was fairly good for a six year old. Her father smiled and took the paper. "I love it! I'll hang this up on the fridge!" He said enthusiastically, as any dad should, and kissed Lola's forehead. Lola beamed, Lana jealously watching in the back. Rita walked up to her husband, and and he abruptly kissed her on the cheek.

"You were supposed to be here today so Lori could go on her date." Rita said, a bit annoyed. "Yeah, can we talk about that later?" Lynn Sr. said back and put his bag on the dining table. Lola had gotten back to Lana and their coloring spot. "See, light colors are WAY better than, uh, browns." She bragged to Lana. The two started arguing on color palettes, and the rest of their siblings resumed doing whatever they previously were. Rita sighed and motioned for Lynn to come upstairs with her. He stared at her for a second and reluctantly followed her up the staircase.

Lincoln had been reading the same _Ace Savvy_ issue over and over again to look for easter eggs or things he missed. But he had finally become bored of the same pictures and words, and decided to go get another from his room. He hopped off the couch and up the stairs after his parents. He had grabbed a couple to keep himself occupied for awhile, _Ace Savvy_ , issue 4, 6,13, and some random one he got on free comic book day from his local bookstore called _Faze's Travels_ , issue 5. Faze had never been a priority of Lincoln, as he had the 5th issue and nothing else, and Lincoln hated reading issues out of order. The 4 comics in his hand, he walked back to the stairs, only to be stopped by the muffled sound of his mom. Now, Lincoln knew whatever she had to say was none of his business, but the boy was so bored and in need for something to think about. Without much thinking, he walked to the entrance of his parents room and put his ear on the door.

"Lynn, this is the hundredth time you hang out with Jerry and get as buzzed as you did when we were 20. You're a father for pete's sake!" "THIS is the only reason I go do that. Do you just expect me to sit in this boring suburban neighborhood my whole life?" "No! But I expect you to be their for your kids." "Good God, it was your idea to have any in the first place! I need a break once in awhile!" ...Silence... "I don't care how you do it, but you will take responsibility-" The door handle started to turn. Lincoln panicked and darted downstairs. He ran to the living room and jumped onto the couch back between Luan and Lori. "Woah there." Luan said as Lincoln opened up his comic and started reading. "You okay there Linc?" Lincoln, who was barely listening at that point, nodded. "I just don't want to loose my spot." He fibbed, he knew they all bought that. Luan laughed and turned back to the T.V.

Lincoln didn't really understand what he had just heard, as he was listening into the conversation, he would try to process every single sentence he heard, drowning out the next. It was scary for a kid like him, but he wasn't to worried for the future. Couples got into these kinds of fights all the time, it's how love works. Lincoln just wasn't used to these things, and he certainly didn't want to inform his sisters on it. And how much a couple sentences can reveal, is amazing. Lincoln had met Jerry, who had come over multiple times. He was nice, but a bit delusional. On the other hand, Lincoln had no idea what buzzed meant. And he never knew his dad didn't like their neighborhood.

He thought on these things for a couple minutes, or until Rita came downstairs to start dinner. Lincoln had no idea what happened after he left his parents alone, but he expected it to be patched up by now, as Rita looked fine. He knew about disguises though. No matter how fine a person can look, for all you know, they could've just lost a loved one. Lincoln had his eyes on his mom, looking for any sign of sadness or fury. You can tell by the way someone interacts with objects, or how much they want to talk.

It was time for dinner not long after Rita had entered the kitchen. Lincoln guessed she just heated up the leftover lasagna, which was understandable, as it was around 6. Walking over to the smaller table in another room where he could barely see half his family, Lincoln noticed his parents whispering to each other. They were going to say something, Lincoln knew them too well. He grabbed his food, or as he had correctly guessed, leftover lasagna, and sat on the wall dividing him from the large dining table, listening closely into the other room. Lola looked at him funny. "What are you doing now?" She asked. Lincoln, annoyed at her sass, shushed her. Lola glared at him and turned back to her food. Lincoln knew none of his little sisters could hear what was going on with the "grown-up table", and nor did they care.

He intently kept his attention sharp as his older sisters settled in and got their food. "Girls, we need to talk to you about something." He heard his mom say. Bingo. Lincoln leaned into the wall even more. He didn't hear anyone answer this, he assumed they all just nodded at the sudden serious tone in their mother's voice. Lincoln heard his mom's voice tremble as she breathed in. "Me and your father have had a… hard time lately." There was a short, jarring silence that followed. Lincoln gulped, and Rita continued. "We just… haven't been getting along lately, and we agree that we need a… a break." Lincoln's stomach dropped as his head was painfully pressed against the hard wall, looking at his little sisters chatter and eat.

"I'm sorry, me and your father are going to divorce."

 **Hope that was a proper introduction to this story. I want to make this as good as possible since I'm new here, so please tell me anything you liked or disliked about this chapter, I'd appreciate it. And no,** _ **Faze's Travels**_ **is not a real comic.**

 **When is this story set? It's set after my other story,** _ **How Can I Understand You?**_ **And if you read that, you may know that story takes place after all the events of the canon show. So this one takes place after all released and future episodes of Loud House and all released or future chapters of** _ **How Can I Understand You?**_ **.** **Hope that makes sense.**


	2. Preporations

**Looks like the feedback on this story has been great, thanks for the support to everyone reading my other story, since well, two things to wait on. Anyways, I just noticed this story seems like it sets a borderline depressing tone. Just remember that's not what I'm going for and I don't think there will be a lot of sad undertones. I mean, it's meant to show off that change sometimes great, no matter how bad it seems. I had to go through almost this exact experience and life for me has been honestly way better. Not to say these things that happen aren't bad, but maybe, they make you stronger and it helps you grow. I can tell the Loud family in this show seems very sheltered and well-off, and divorces are realistic. So it seems necessary to this family in some ways. I know multiple people, close ones and just friends of mine, that are and have gone through divorces and family problems. Great people, some just experiencing how life works sometimes.**

"Dee-vorce? What's that?"

"Hm. I wouldn't expect you to get it. Think of it like this… When a couple goes through a DIVorce, they… They never see eachother again."

"...Why not?"

"...Because they now get that they don't love each other anymore. They notice they're better off apart, and could build a new life that might work better for them."

"Oh. So why is this important?"

"You won't get it."

Lincoln was having a hard time explaining this heavy term known as a divorce to his younger sister, who wanted answers when she noticed the many boxes popping up inside the house. The two were sitting on the staircase that lead upstairs, or had lead upstairs anyways. Once the house was sprinkled with the newfound boxes, said sprinkler seemed to have spilt a bit on the stairs, as it was almost completely full of the brown cubes. Well, there was a slim path in between the boxes that anyone could probably fit through, as long as you were careful. One wrong, tiny move would be enough to topple the stacks of boxes that lay on the dirty steps, and severely injure whoever was unfortunate enough to be at the bottom of the staircase. Lincoln had found a small open space between a couple long boxes on the bottom steps, and sat there frequently. He had recently finally invited another person to join him on these solemn occasions. That was because Lincoln had come to appreciate this musty staircase and thought others should too, but unfortunately, Lola never did.

"Too bad you're not my age, you'll get hit hard by what's coming up here soon." Lincoln said, leaning back on a box behind him.

"Stop being vague." Lola scoffed and shifted her legs uncomfortably. "How do you stand it up here? I'm half your size and feel like a mouse trapped in a jewelry box."

It had just been a week since the divorce was announced, and almost everything that had ever sat in the Loud house was packed up in previously mentioned cardboard boxes. All the kids had been reluctantly packing up their rooms, still a little uncertain if this was really happening, if this was some weird dream, or even a joke, well, aside from a couple of the younger ones. Everyone who did get what was going on had guessed their parents had been fighting behind the scenes, since nobody had ever really seen them quarreling or disagreeing on opinions. They honestly seemed like a perfect couple. It kinda made sense though, considering they rarely hung around each other anymore. But the news more or less had been a larger surprise to the family than say, a new discovery of living goblins ever would.

Everyone older than Lola and Lana knew what was happening, and everyone below Lucy's age honestly thought they were going on a vacation or something. Lisa wasn't even able to fully grasp exactly what was going on. Her, along with Lily and the twins, seemed fairly casual, maybe even a bit excited for their "vacation". But they would have to get it pretty darn soon, and there would probably be some kind of reluctance between everyone older on deciding who would have to break the news to these young members of the family. It would probably end up being poor Lori, her parents would be to distraught to talk about it in legible sentences. Everyone who was aware of the divorce on the other hand, were in a mix of denial, anger, and sadness. Lucy was the only one who seemed apathetic at the moment. She said she respected their decision, and that this wasn't the worst the world had to offer. The rest seemed hung up on Lucy's behavior, but she was a rare case of, "An unemotional person in a house full of over-emotional people." That's what Lucy called it at least.

Custody was probably the most jarring subject that the family had to deal with. The kids would definitely have to be divided in two and say goodbye to one parent. In simpler terms, one parent would get six kids, and the other five. Word had slipped out that Lynn Sr. was taking Lucy, Luna, Lola, Lana, and Luan into custody, and Rita would take everyone else, Leni, Lori, Lily, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lisa. She would take six since Lori was pretty independent, and didn't need much parental supervision. When confronted, Rita had confirmed that this seemed to be the case. She and Lynn seemed to be working out the kinks, but some were scared that they would never see half their family again. They had recently come to appreciate each other way more, and couldn't bare the thought of leaving their set life behind.

Lincoln was overthinking all this for the thousandth time. He snapped back into reality when he felt a push at his leg. It was Lola, looking at her brother with curious eyes.

"You know why all these boxes are here. What does it have to do with this dee-vorce?" She asked, intently looking at him.

Lincoln sighed, looked away from Lola for a moment, and back at her. "When you tell Lisa and Lana this, remember to explain it exactly how I am right now." He said, feeling a bit like Lori. But, also a bit grown-up. It felt great, but the last thing Lincoln needed right now was more change. Lola nodded, listening in a bit more. She would soak in every word.

"Mom and dad don't love eachother like they used to. They fight too much, and decided to end their marriage." Lincoln muttered, but picked his voice back up. "They're gonna move into separate homes, and take half of us with them. We'll never see this house or life again." Lincoln said, suddenly regretting his choice as he noticed Lola putting the pieces together. She nodded, hopped off the boxes, and ran upstairs.

Lincoln figured she was off to tell everyone she could find who didn't know. At least Lincoln had spared Lori of awkwardly telling all three of them. He slid off the boxes as well, and walked to the couch. Luan was sitting there, watching a mystery flick that was playing on channel 11. She seemed to be stuffing some of her books into a smaller box while trying to pay attention to the television. Lincoln leaped over a box blocking the opening to the couch and sat next to his sister.

"I just told Lola." He said, pulling Luan's attention off the screen.

"Oof. Lori will thank you later." She said, and shoved another book into the box.

Lincoln smiled and looked down. "...Do you think we'll really be siblings anymore?" He asked, remembering she was going with their dad and he was going with Rita. Sure this question came out of nowhere, but he felt it needed to be answered soon.

Luan frowned and grabbed another book. "This will all pass. I know it and so does everyone else. Mom and dad just need some time apart."

Lincoln nodded. He honestly hoped that this was the case. But nothing he hoped for ever really happened, it's just how the world worked. "So… in the meantime?" He asked, looking up.

"In the meantime, you have as much fun as you want in your new house." She said and smiled, trying to think of a follow up joke. Before she could get it out though, Lincoln had thanked her and walked upstairs to pack.

* * *

The next day was arguably just as busy. Everyone had to pack everything into _U-Haul_ trucks after finishing up the grueling packing that had ensued. It was also the last full day everyone had together before the new houses were officially rented out. So everyone was obviously going to make the most of it. But there were personal things the Louds had to attend to. Lucy was bidding the spirits who lurked in the walls of the house goodbye. Lynn would give her final apologies to every door and wall she had every screwed up with her football practice. Lisa was taking samples of the rug, it had apparently been through to many rigorous tests and chemical spills to forget about. And Lincoln would say goodbye to his classic closet-room, which he had grown so attached to over the years.

Luckily he wouldn't have to say any goodbyes to Clyde or Ronnie, as his mom was moving somewhere else in the area. As for his dad, he was moving into the city, downtown to be exact. Lincoln knew Lucy, Luan, and Luna wouldn't mind this at all, but Lana and Lola would have to get used to this new change of quiet, peaceful nights, too noisy and bright ones. At least they wouldn't have to say goodbye to any school peers either, they would be attending the same schools too. But he still felt like this could break his family apart. Lucky for his family though, Lincoln had a plan. He made a deal with his parents, every Sunday his mom or dad would take all the kids out for an hour so they catch up on each others lives. It was not a lot, but more than Lincoln thought he would get. The thin string that bound the Louds together would not break that easily.

The house was almost empty, aside from the couch which was still sitting in the exact same spot as it always was, and so was the dining table. All the beds stayed tonight, of course. The rest of the stuff in the house was small boxes and large objects that would go in the truck soon.

Lincoln was sorrow, he would miss everyone who wasn't moving with him more than they could imagine, and also vice versa. But he was confident his plan would work, and the family ties would stay strong. As for his sisters, completely different stories. Lynn was mad, mad she had to go through with this crap. Mad this came out of nowhere, and mad she had to say goodbye to so many of her sisters. She made sure she was heard, expressing this physically a couple times right after the news, kicking the walls and new boxes, but quickly realized that wouldn't do anything, and recoiled into her own world. Lisa was, of course, concerned, but like Lucy, had accepted her fate and pushed emotions aside. Leni was completely broken, and would cry frequently. She would hug the death out of everyone going with her dad, and even the people who weren't. Although she never had confirmed this, you could tell she would avoid her parents out of confusion and distraught.

Lori had to be the adult of the situation like always. But she was spending more time venting out on Bobby than anyone else, but still spent time comforting her more 'emotional' sisters. She would frequently remind Bobby that this would never happen between them, and update him on the news more than she probably should've. Luan had been the sturdy wall through her situation, and everyone else admired that about her. She was certain this would pass, and life would be back to normal again soon. Nobody was quite as sure as she was, but they wanted to be. Luan was her usual self, a bit annoyed she would have to pack everything back up when her prediction came true. To be sure, she even asked Lucy if she was right. Lucy pulled out her magic 8-ball, and shook it while chanting. The polygon in the middle of the ball had foretold, "For sure!" Unlike Luan and the 8-ball, Luna was a bit UNsure that anything would go back to normal, but she still stayed optimistic nonetheless. She was moving into the city, a rocker's dream, and Lincoln's plan had gotten out anyways.

Again, Lucy didn't mind the situation as much as the others did. Well, it didn't seem like it at least. Lucy actually kinda hated change, especially if the thing that was changing was so near and dear to her. She was actually the least optimistic about her situation. And although she did like the city, she knew it could be loud, crowded, and full of weirdos at times, 3 things she absolutely despised. Of course, Lana and Lola didn't quite get the whole thing yet. They in fact hated the city in most respects, Lola hated the dirty streets, and there was not much mud for Lana. But they didn't seem sad, just confused, and would ask TONS of questions. Lincoln thought his explanation to Lola was good enough, but he was glad there was some innocence left in the family at the time. And last, Lily, who didn't really care. She had never grown to close to her dad, so a lot less crying for the Loud family, which was great.

The whole day so far was spent putting your personal interests besides and talking with siblings, saying goodbyes. They knew it would just be a week before they saw each other again, but that was only one hour until they had to wait another week. One hour is probably a bit less than how much they had seen each other in 7 days regularly. Some were excited about their new home, some were nervous life would only get worse from here. It had been pretty peaceful, that is, it would be completely peaceful if Leni would cut the sobbing and hugging every 5 minutes. Everyone appreciated her sorrow though, as she was giving off plenty for everyone. And at the moment, they were all sitting around the couch like last week, just a friendly conversation. It was about 8pm, and everyone would be out tomorrow morning.

"Guys, I like, want you to know that I love you, and-and, please remember-" "It's okay Leni, we know." Luna said, cutting of Leni's venting. Leni sniffed and started sobbing. Luna smiled and started back on her acoustic guitar, the light song setting the nostalgic tone even more. She was sitting on the couch next to Leni, with Lori on Leni's right side, who was cradling Lily in her arms.

"Luna, is it really necessary to play that stuff right now?"Lisa asked, who was sitting on the floor and leaning back on the couch next to Luna's legs. She was clearly getting a bit emotional, and trying to cover it up by burying her head into her papers she was holding.

"Aw, it's okay Lisa. This will all blow away just as easily as the 'Lynn's boyfriend incident' did." Luan said and chuckled, who was sitting by Lisa on her right. Lynn, sitting on the opposite wall where the T.V. used to be, rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was still not over her whole anger issue she was having, and rightfully so.

Lisa sniffed and jotted something down on her paper to distract herself for a bit. Their parents had been seemingly absent, probably packing the rest of their things into the truck. This made Lynn hell bent on calling them out for not being here at the moment, but Lori had convinced her not to, well actually, told her not to without an explanation. She knew they were going through enough already.

Lincoln was sitting next to Lynn, looking around the house, soaking in his last memories he would make there. The house smelled musty, and was eerily empty. Lucy obviously adored the setting, but everyone else thought it was uncanny. Lincoln turned his attention to everyone else "So, do you guys want to go to Pete's or Bella Fino on Sunday for the meetup?" He asked and turned to Lynn.

"We'll take a vote!" Lana said, who was sitting on Lincoln's right with Lola. "Everyone for Pete's?" She shouted. Luan raised her hand, and looked around in confusion as nobody else did. "Ok… One." Lana muttered. "Bella Fino?" As expected, everyone else raised their hands. "You guys suck." Scoffed Luan.

Everyone started giggling, Lori breaking the laughter. "I guess some of you guys were unlucky enough to move downtown." She joked.

Luna stopped on her song. "Unlucky this. Some actual excitement and major cool neighbors for a change. I personally think it's gonna be great." She reasoned.

"Yeah." Lucy said, making everyone jump as she appeared out of nowhere, or she had probably just walked downstairs. "I like the shops." She said in her monotone stature. "See, Lucy gets it." Luna said, and offered Lucy a seat next to her left side, which Lucy took.

Lori shrugged and cradled Lily a bit slower. "I'm just personally not used to that stuff. I've been in the suburbs for years, and so have you."

"I agree with Lori. All those nasty people who haven't showered for weeks walking past our doorsteps, and all that dang honking! How is a woman supposed to get any sleep?" Lola chimed in.

"Well, to be fair, I've seen the house, and it's in a really nice part of town." Luan said, leaning back onto the bottom of the couch.

Leni cocked her head in confusion. "Wait. So are you guys moving _underground_ or something? Because you keep calling it DOWNtown, and-" "That's what you call it Leni." Luna cut Leni off again.

"...Why?" Leni asked. Lori rolled her eyes and looked back down at Lily, who playfully prodded her yellow pacifier.

Lynn scoffed. "Oh yeah, sure. Downtown is a real great area to go when you know you hate your family!" she said, and had been weirdly pouting the whole time.

"Oh come on, nobody hates anybody." Lincoln shot at her. "Just because you want mom and dad to stay together doesn't mean they want to. They can't spend their whole lives trapped in a relationship they hate just because of us." He said, and slumped back against the wall.

Lynn was borderline silent, she huffed and turned away from Lincoln. Lincoln didn't want his last days here to end on a bad note, and Lynn's attitude wouldn't ruin this last day here for him or his other sisters.

"I get it though. I won't say I'm, or we're, not mad either. Just try to make the most out of our last night here." Lincoln said to Lynn and smiled.

Lynn sniffed and slowly nodded. This would be a long night.

 **Gah, back to school for me. My break was a gift though, and I'll get another soon. It's why I found the time to write this. Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will actually get into one of the new houses. I'm not sure which one yet, but I'll figure it out. And if you read '** _ **How Can I Understand You?'**_ **the part where Luan mentions the 'Lynn's boyfriend incident' will play a part in that story since this one comes after it.**

 **And the reason this came out before a new chapter of '** _ **How Can I Understand You?'**_ **is because I'm putting more time into the new chapter on that one. I did this for fun. Until next time fellow mortals :)**


End file.
